Cardcaptor Artemis-The Universe Book
by Sailor Taurus
Summary: What if Clow Reed created six more Clow books, What if Sakura and Li had a daughter?Artemis Showron becomes a new cardcaptor. She, her friends and Starlight must capture all the cards before the world and Hogwarts is destroyed.
1. Default Chapter

DARE STEAL MY CHARACTERS AND DIE, HAHA!!! Plus CC peeps belong to CLAMP and HP peoples belong to JK ROWLING!!! NOT MINE, GET IT.  
  
Artemis's POV:  
  
My name is Artemis Showron. My family is made up of my mom, Sakura Showron, my dad, Li Showron, my big brother, Ryan ( he finished falling Stars three years ago, he's 20), and my little brother, Ralphie. I just finished my 4th year at falling stars, where my dad is the headmaster. But I will be going to Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. My parents went there, but after they graduated they moved back to Japan. My parents are usual nothing weird except their magical. But I swear that mom's stuffed animal's face grows angry when my cousin, puts it in doll clothes or someone calls it a stuffed animal. It looks like a yellow mouse with big ears and wings (Kero). I have to stay with a boy's family because I'm supposed to be helping him with his diet. If you haven't guessed already, I'm going to England alone, with me only writing to my family, back in Japan, once a week. I'm on the plane now looking out the window ignoring the looks I was getting from my talking "STUFFED ANIMAL" I still can't believe I'm going to England alone. Or as I thought. A day ago, I found and became something that changed my normal life (besides the magic) in to a topsy-turvy life.  
  
  
  
End POV  
  
  
  
  
  
"DIANA, WAKE UP!" A very loud voice screamed into Artemis's ear. Artemis, who had been leaning off her top bunk, sleeping, fell off and hit the wooden floor with a THUNK! "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT AND DON'T CALL ME DIANA!!!" Artemis screamed in her little brother's ear. "Sorry, I forgot and Diana is much easier to remember and spell." Ralphie apologized. "Well, what do you want, Mickey?" Artemis asked glaring at her little brother. "MY NAME IS NOT MICKEY!!" "You can scream loud for a fourteen year old boy, and Mickey's easier to remember and spell." Artemis replied smugly. "Mom said you need to clean the attic." Ralphie replied just as smugly because he didn't have to do it. "IT'S SATURDAY, MOM WHY CAN'T HE DO IT!" "BECAUSE IT'S YOUR TURN!"  
  
Artemis huffed and climbed the stairs to the attic. As she struggled to move some boxes one fell on her still sore head. She clutched her head and started cursing like heck. But then she saw some interesting books in it. She stopped cursing so she could clean up the attic and look at those books. After three long hours she managed to bribe Ralphie to finish( DO IT OR I'LL TELL MOM WHO BROKE HER FAVORITE CHINA VASE WITH HIS NIMBUS 2001) She took six of the books and dumped on her bed and putting the " YOU BETTER NOT DISTURB" sign and she tried opening her favorite one. It was scarlet with a female lion with armor on it with angel wings and in the background; there was a crescent moon north, a four point star east, earth south and the sun west. The lioness was blue and her wings silver. Her armor had diamonds on them. At the bottom of the book it said THE UNIVERSE BOOK in shiny gold letters. Artemis opened the book carefully incase it started screaming. Then she remembered Ralphie was now at a friend's house and her parents were shopping. She opened it more widely and she picked up a strange card and read it The Windy is what it said at the bottom two earth's surrounding it. There was a picture of a pale woman with her arms crossed(THINK SAKURA'S WINDY).In the top two corners, there were two earth's again. On the back, it was yellow with two black stripes going diagonal. Another earth was in the center. She picked up another one, still holding The Windy. It's back was red and had two gold stripes going, again diagonal. There was a four point star in the center. Artemis flipped it over and saw a girl staring back at her(Think The Hope from CC). It was the same as the other card except Earths-4 point stars, and it was called The Courage. "The Windy, The Courage." Artemis said, clearly confused. Then something happened that changed her life and started her adventures as Cardcaptor Artemis!  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! What do ya think, NO FLAMES! For all you people that are interested Artemis is the main cardcaptor and she is like a mini Sakura(looks like her) but acts a lot braver. Ralphie and Ryan look and act like Li. 


	2. Star and Rules

DARE STEAL MY CHARACTERS AND DIE, HAHA!!! Plus CC peeps belong to CLAMP and HP peoples belong to JK ROWLING!!! NOT MINE, GET IT.  
  
Artemis screamed as the other books flew open and cards started flying out of each one. Artemis was too busy screaming to see that she had only two cards left of all the books. And she didn't notice that a blue mouse with silver angel wings was slowly floating out of THE UNIVESRE BOOK. The mouse opened its eyes and looked into each book. She looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL OF THEM?" The Mouse screamed. Artemis didn't scream, she fainted. A couple of minutes later, she was revived by the mouse slapping her and pulling on her eyelids. "What are you, a possessed toy or something?" Artemis asked weakly. A vein popped on the "Possessed toys" head. "I AM STARLIGHT, THE GREAT RULER OF ALL GUARDIN BEASTS AND GUARDIN BEAST OF THE UNIVERSE BOOK!!!" Starlight screamed face to face with Artemis. "Aren't you supposed to be bigger, like the lioness on the UNIVERSE book?" Artemis asked, wondering how in the world something that small can scream that loud. "Yes, but since the cards I need to be in my true form are gone, you can call me Star!"  
  
Star answered having calmed down. "Well, how did the cards get out?" Artemis asked, wanting to know. Star grinned sheepishly, "I fell asleep." "Why?" "Well it's hard guarding all six of the books!" Star replied hotly. "But there are different animals on the front of four." Artemis said. ON the front of a yellow one, there was a wolf with armor that had yellow diamonds on the armor (Star's in true form are silver), on the blue one, there was a bear with armor and blue diamonds, on the green one, there was a mean looking female panther with green diamond armor, and on the other red one, there was a male lion with armor with red diamonds. But on the last one, THE COSMOS, it had all of the beasts including Starlight, in a silver background. "Well, the other four ran off, making me look after ALL SIX BOOKS!" Star shouted, waving her arms like crazy. "You are going to poke my eyes out!" "Well, do you know how to be a Cardcaptor?" Artemis shook her head no. "Well, first I have something to give you." Star said taking out a rainbow watch with four buttons. "This button is to call the other Cardcaptors incase of need in help, this button gives you a different costume every time, this button is a map of the area you're in, red means card, blue means person, green means door, and silver means secret stuff, and the last button makes people think it's an alarm but if it glows blue that means a Cardcaptor is calling for help or if glowing red, that means a card is on the lose, it also serves as a tracking device. Star explained. Then Stars eyes widened, "Holy Crap, I forgot to give you the staff!" Star gave Artemis a key. It was a circle with a star in the middle, a crescent moon north, a four point star east, earth south, and the sun west, with a gold key coming down. Artemis felt a surge of power that she never felt before. "Staff of Universe, Powers of The Moon, Stars, Earth, and Sun, lend me your powers and light, REASLESE!" Suddenly, the key grew and grew until it down to her knees. It looked the same except it was bigger and the key became a staff. "Sweet!" Artemis said gazing in awe at her power. "You may have a talent for this!" Star smiled as she said this. "You are a lot braver then your mom when she was a Cardcaptor." "My mom was a Cardcaptor!" "Yes, she didn't tell you because she thought you didn't need to know." "OK, I have to go over some rules!" "First, never tell anyone about Cardcaptors, Two: you must keep me, the six books, the key(which is now in its key state), and your " Watch" every where you go, so keep a backpack with you at all times, three: rivalry is fine, the whole point is to catch the cards before another Cardcaptor does, and save the world." Star said. " HOE!!" "WHAT IS IT ARTEMIS!?" " I forgot to pack up my stuff so I can go to England in about.. 2 HOURS!!!" Artemis stuffed clothes, junk food, and other stuff in her bag(Like cardcaptoring stuff) And raced out the door with Star hanging on to her for dear life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! What do ya think, NO FLAMES! For all you people that are interested Artemis is the main cardcaptor and she is like a mini Sakura (looks like her) but acts a lot braver. Ralphie and Ryan look and act like Li. And you can send in questions if you want!! 


End file.
